Care to Take it to the Ring?
by UndeniablyHUMAN
Summary: Boxer, Sasuke dumped ratty old Sakura, whom he dated on sympathy, for movie star, Karin but regret it. 5 years later, he spots the pink haired chick with proffesional champion boxer and rival Gaara. Turns out they're dating. Jealousy? Hell Yeah! ON HOLD
1. 5 Years Ago

**Another Story! Hope you like it!**

**10 Reviews to Continue**

**Thank x**

**=]**

……………………………………………

Today was the day. Today…I would set her straight. I took in a deep breathe. It was just the way the world was right? I mean, I only dated her for sympathy and because my best friend Naruto pressured me into doing so. It was because this girl happened to be Naruto's girlfriend's best friend and Naruto thought it was a little bad because she was left out half the time when Naruto took Hinata, his girlfriend, out so he set me and her on a date and forced me to ask her out…and plus he wanted to see if I was gay or not which I'm clearly not! I had to admit that she was a nice girl but what else? She was butt ugly, no body whatsoever, a nerd and she was too damn weak. I was nice to her and I'll admit that I got just a little attached but now I had a better offer. Celebrity Karin had just asked me out! Now she was a hot babe and was worth saying to your friends that 'yeah that's my girlfriend' but Sakura, no way in hell. My friends would usually snicker when they saw her and this annoyed me to no end!

Why didn't I dump her sooner? Because I wasn't that much of a jerk and plus I would have to deal with her mopping and stuff. I was not an expert when it came to weeping women. She should understand anyway. I had to go pick her up, since we were going on our once a month walk in the park today. That's really fantastic and all, but with Karin I'd probably be partying and actually enjoying myself. I sighed again before glancing towards the full body mirror.

The reflection portrayed my jet black hair was ruffled and my onyx eyes which seemed to bore into my own soul. I wore a plain black muscle shirt, loose dark denim jeans which showed off my grey boxers and a pair of white Nikes. Simple and casual, and loose enough for me to run in, in case she starts to cry. I'll bet your wondering how Karin asked me out. And I can give you an answer for that…boy I'm being way to open! You see how nervous I am! But I know this is the right thing to do…right? Either way, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and the key word being my last name. I was born into a family or riches, fame and everything else that could make a person happy. But I don't mooch off of the money my parents provide. Nope, because I'm training to become a professional boxer! No wonder girls throw themselves at me!

Anyway, it was at a formal dinner party that my family hosted and somehow Karin was invited and she asked me out. I said yes. Now the problem is having two girlfriends. It wouldn't really matter, but society says no otherwise you dubbed as a playboy. Maybe I'm desperate to get rid of Sakura! Maybe I'm desperate actually get laid! But does that matter because the choice was pretty clear to me…I think? No, no you see I doubt myself and that is exactly what is going to earn me a playboy title and I do not want that! I quickly glanced at the time and I read 2:46. Our date is at 3! I quickly rushed out of my room, down the grand hallways of Uchiha mansion. 'I'm sorry Sakura…it's not you it's me! I can't control my hormones and think your butt ugly compared to Karin! Yeah the super hot celebrity actress, yeah she asked me out'. Perfect dumping lines! And then we would be so busy conversing about Karin, she wouldn't cry and I'd be running home like the horny boy I am! Brilliant! Or so I thought.

* * *

"Isn't I such a beautiful day Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sighed out. I nodded with a small smirk when she turned to look at me but when she looked away I glared at the back of her head. This was my girlfriend. She had pink hair, YES pink which went below her so called ass in a plait. She wore a red ribbon in her hair, holding back her oddly cut fringe, I think it was a home job. Her face; she had a massive forehead! God you could land a plane on that thing! I had to admit though she had beautiful eyes, something she actually possessed that would top Karin's ruby red ones. Large emerald eyes surrounded by thick lashes but were hidden behind hideous thick rimmed glasses. She had a small button nose and plump cherry lips, and again I admit she's not as ugly as I described earlier but compared to Karin…yeah. Sakura was a short and thin girl with an under-developed body. No boobs and no ass and was definitely not leggy either.

I'll bet you're starting to agree with me, especially you guys out there! I have been sexually deprived! Not that I would want to fuck her though. Plus, the goody two shoes probably won't even agree! She'll probably say 'Oh Sasuke were only sixteen!' or something like that. Annoying in other words, but she had some okay qualities. I mean, she was really smart like one heck of a genius and maybe even smarter than me and I am undoubtedly, pretty smart…nah she can't be that good. She was really nice as well but too nice. I always have to defend her! Again, annoying! But that was all in the past! I quickly glanced at her once more. Probably the last time I ever would. She wore a long sleeve red shirt and a long black skirt with flip flops underneath. Karin looks much better. I stopped walking which caught her attention and she looked back at me worriedly, her eyes sparkling with fear.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" she timidly asked whilst holding my hand.

"Look Sakura I'm not going to beat around the bush but you're dumped. I don't want to go out with you any more and I'm dating the beautiful actress Karin. I'm sorry, don't cry but it's just the way it is" I simply stated, un-wrenching my hand from hers. She seemed shocked for a second before closing her eyes. No, she isn't going to cry is she? A small smile broke out onto her face before she talked.

"I understand Sasuke. I mean…Hinata told me yesterday why you asked me out in the first place – Oh crap! – But I wasn't that surprised. I mean, I'm no Karin. I knew it was too good to be true when I was known as – wince - Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend. Well you did me a favour though because I was too scared to say that I want to break up with you – what! – So I should be saying thanks! It was nice, being with you I guess" she slowly finished. I watched her take out a small box I had not noticed before. She walked over to an over flowing bin before tossing the box on top of the rubbish. I winced again, when I heard her sniffle. She was crying, but not showing it. Without another word I watched as she walked away from me, down the path and onwards until I couldn't see her.

I glanced towards the bin, walking over casually I picked up the box and opened it. It held a small picture frame. My heart wrenched when I saw the picture inside. It was of me and Sakura, at Konoha funfair. She was holding the snow white teddy bear I had won her, my arms wrapped around her tightly. I was kissing her left cheek and she had a small smile on her face, her left eye closed in an adorable manner. I had never seen this picture before but I knew that Hinata had taken this and I forgot to ask her for it. A small sob escaped my lips. What have I done? "Sakura!" I yelled into the unusually empty park but she was long gone. Maybe I could find her at her house! But it was too late…

* * *

I finally understood why she wanted to see me in the park and why she was so sad when she rang me to arrange the date. She would only take me their once a month, to talk about something private or special. Her house was deserted. They had moved away. She wanted to spend her last moments with me and I blew it! She was now gone and I couldn't patch the mistake I had made! Or maybe I could start now…by dumping …Karin. Wasting no time I quickly dialled the bitch's number.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

"You're dumped!" I yelled back, releasing some of my anger onto her.

"What-"I snapped the phone shut. I wanted my Sakura back. I wanted my geeky, adorable, no boobs Sakura back. I don't care for how long I'm sexually deprived I want her back in my arms. I slumped onto the front porch of the once lively house. 'No matter what, Sakura Haruno…I will find you' I thought whilst staring down at the only picture I had of my love, a small tear landing in the corner. My lost love…whom I shall find.

…………….

**Well at least he feels guilt unlike some jerks out in the big blue world!**

**REVIEW! 10+Reviews=Another+Chapter**

**Thanks x**

**=]**


	2. 5 Years Later: A Stone Heart Beat

**I've tried to make the paragraphs shorter in this one, edited chapter one as well to make them shorter.**

**Hopefully this turns out as good as the first chapter.**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long but you know…school comes first**

**Enjoy and Thanks For The Reviews**

**=]**

* * *

"Come on Sasuke!" someone yelled.

Punch!

"You'll never keep your title like this!"

Punch, Punch!

"You are a fucking pussy! Come on! Get out of it! Just forget the woman already!"

PUNCH, SNAP, CRASH!

"Crap…"

Sasuke turned towards his substitute trainer, his blazing red, who had been shouting insults at him for half an hour. He could take anything he shouted but not _that,_ never _that._ The black haired man nervously stepped back before saying "Erm…you can take five now".

Sasuke was about to advance towards the bastard, ready to mangle his face, when he felt a gloved hand touch his bare shoulder, stopping him. "Come on Sasuke, we'll start your training now" a smooth voice stated. Turning around Sasuke saw his mentor, Kakashi Hatake. His blazing eyes were slowly consumed with black, a smirk adorning his perfect face. "You fucking perv, where were you?" Sasuke mumbled. His trainer: a weird man to say simply. His hair was a grey colour and stood on its ends, one of his eyes covered with a bandana, his face hidden by a mask; hiding his nose and mouth. Yes, a complete nutter. "Just come with me Sasuke. I'd like to discuss some…issues with you" Kakashi drawled out. Sasuke nodded but not before turning back towards the substitute and giving him a harsh glare making the man shudder with fear.

* * *

"Okay Sasuke, we'll hire a new substitute since you don't 'like' this one and buy a punch bag that hopefully won't break when you decide to get pissed off" Kakashi stated, scribbling down the order onto a blank piece of paper. "Okay, well, I'll start by answering your question from earlier, 'Where was I?' I was busy rearranging you a match since it's been five months already and you need to protect your title of 'Champion Boxer of Konoha'. You're up against Gaara from the Sand City. Beat him and you have the title of being the best in two cities. Lose and…well I guess you know" Kakashi explained. Sasuke simply nodded but didn't leave the room. He knew there was something else his mentor wanted to say. "The match is in a week and yes I know this is short notice but that Sand bastard wanted the match earlier, something about his girlfriends' birthday coming up. But anyway, there is something else I would like to talk to you about…this Sakura girl…" Kakashi trailed off when Sasuke glared at him. This conversation was over. Sasuke stormed out of the room and into the showers.

* * *

'Bastards' Sasuke mentally cursed. He was standing under a shower, the warm water providing a soothing feeling on his aching muscles. He glared at the tiled wale with pure hate. Why couldn't they understand! He loved her so how could he just forget! Yes the Uchiha was in love but was too stupid to know at the time. Figures that something like that should happen to him! Either way, the world knew that Sasuke Uchiha was bonkers for a girl but of course…no one knew who the girl was except for his close friends. Karin? Bah that bitch had been on his case, ever since that day 5 years ago. But like he gives a shit! All that mattered to him right now was protecting his title of Konoha City's Boxing Champion and finding Sakura. That Sand prick Gaara would die in the ring and then Sasuke would sneer in his face with victory. His thoughts then darted back towards the pink haired nerd. It was her birthday next week as well. Yes, he did remember, for 5 years straight. He would give anything to have her by his side once more…anything. You should choose your words carefully though…

* * *

Kakashi was still sitting in his office thinking about what Sasuke did. 'This Sakura girl really has him pent up. I've known Sasuke all my life and this is not the Sasuke I knew. The once carefree lad who would smile his fat egotistical head off has been reduced to a shivering ice cube, a heart of stone with only room for two ambitions in his life. One is earning the World Champion Boxing Title and impressing his parents. The second is being to have his ex girlfriend Sakura cheering him on. Or is that three? Either way…I hope he finds this girl. Poor lad, if only she knew what he was going through…what she had turned him in to.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER:**

* * *

Sasuke was currently performing some knuckle press ups, his new trainer sitting beside him. His name was Orochimaru and frankly Sasuke did not like him but he was undeniably a great trainer. "All right Sasuke that's enough. Take a five minute break and then we'll start on the weights" he stated, his yellow eyes trailing down Sasuke's form. Sasuke simply nodded and made his was, as fast as he could, towards the locker rooms and away from the deranged man. His match was 5 days from now and Sasuke felt very confident. He glanced at the calendar hanging on the tiled walls. Today was Sunday. He had something planned for today but he couldn't remember. 'Damn Naruto, the bastard, is coming to the gym today' he thought miserably. Naruto was another boxer and Sasuke's best friend. They were complete opposites. Naruto was loud and annoying and ate way too much and he wore orange trademark boxers and…the list could go on. Suddenly, Sasuke's phone began to vibrate as he was rooting through his locker for his wallet. Picking it up and pressing the green telephone button he greeted the caller without glancing at the I.D.

**(A/N: a very long phone conversation so get ready and read on)**

"SASUKE-TEME"

Oh no.

"Naruto you loud Baka" Sasuke yelled back.

"That's not very nice Sasuke!" he whined.

"Dobe, why are ringing. Don't you know I'm training today?"

"Yes I do actually but I think you forgot that I'm coming in today to help you!"

"I was so close to forgetting but you had to remind me"

"Bastard"

"Dead last"

"Sakura lover"

"…"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok"

"You still like her huh?"

"Duh"

"Che, what about Karin"

"That bitch can go screw herself"

"She'd rather have you do it for her"

"Gross"

"Tell me about it"

"No, why did you have to say it!"

"Because it makes you unbelievably uncomfortable"

"Prick"

"Thank you"

"What time are coming to the gym?"

"I'm out the door right now"

"Alright"

"It's Sakura's Birthday next Sunday you know"

"How could I forget…"

"Poor Sasuke, Sakura whipped you bad and unintentionally too"

"Shut up"

"Whatever"

"Where's Hinata. Aren't you supposed to be taking her out today?"

"No she cancelled since her family need her today, she's got relatives coming over, but she felt bad so I'm going with her next Saturday, I'm taking her to watch 'Drag Me to Hell'"

"Isn't that a horror movie?"

"Yup"

"Dobe Hinata shits it off that kind of stuff"

"Yeah but she'll have me to cling on to whilst were watching so…yeah"

"Idiot"

"I know I'm such a genius"

"You wish"

"Have you met Shikamaru or Neji yet?"

"Nope but I think they may be coming to my match against Gaara, this Friday"

"I think every Konoha boxer is, especially Lee and Kiba"

"Nice to know I have support"

"Yup even Ino and the girls are coming"

"Great…" Sasuke sarcastically groaned.

"Ino said she's meeting her long lost friend or something at the match"

"Really…"

"Okay, I'm inside the gym now…why is the receptionist drooling"

"Ignore her, she always does that"

"Right, is she new?"

"Yeah"

"Hey I'm inside your training room. Where are you?"

"Locker room, I'm on a break"

"Well get your ass here!"

"Trust me Naruto this break is all I have to get away from my new trainer"

"What happened to the old one?"

"Sacked"

"Ah. You got Orochimaru?"

"Yeah, is he there?"

"Yeah he's talking to some red head dude"

"What red head…"

"Oh shit…Gaara"

Sasuke snapped his phone shut and bolted out of the changing rooms. 'That bastard, what is he doing here!' he mentally raged. As he approached his training gym doors, he slowed his pace before opening them. True enough, he saw Gaara, smirking at him. Sasuke glared in reply. "Sasuke-teme!" he was suddenly jumped on by Naruto. "Gah NARUTO!" Sasuke fumed. "Yeah dude I know you missed me too" Naruto grinned, and ducked when Sasuke attempted to punch him. He tsk-ed before saying "Wow Sasuke I think your loosing your touch" but felt a hard punch on his head. "MY BRAIN CELLS" the blonde yelled.

"You don't have any to lose Naruto" a new voice stated. They all turned to see Kakashi walking through the doors. "KAKASHI YOU PERVERETD MAN!" Naruto yelled before enveloping him in a hug. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm not a pervert Naruto"

"And I'm stupid" Naruto sarcastically stated.

* * *

"HEY!"

"What ever Naruto" Sasuke smirked when the blonde fumed. How he loved aggravating his best friend.

"Any way, why are you here Mr. Gaara?" Kakashi openly questioned. No point in beating around the bush, he guessed.

"I'm here to speak with Uchiha…in private" Gaara replied, his devilish smirk, still stuck on his face. He was up to something.

"Fine" Sasuke mumbled, before walking towards a corner, Gaara following.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke seethed.

"I'm only enemies with you in the ring Sasuke so I asking to have a civilised conversation" he stated.

Sasuke glared at him before nodding.

"I'm here with a proposal. A shadowed wager if you will" Gaara explained. A shadowed wager was like underground dealing between boxers, trainers and managers. They could offer money, cars, titles, anything to bribe their opponent to lose. Sasuke had been offered many but always refused but something about Gaara's proposal intrigued Sasuke and inflated his already large than large ego. Gaara was afraid to lose! He was afraid of the mighty Uchiha!

"Go on" Sasuke urged, attempting to not show his interest.

"I want you to lose the match on Friday"

Sasuke sneered.

"You have something to offer or did you come empty handed?"

"I have something that I think you'll find quiet interesting" he whispered, noticing Kakashi, Naruto and Orochimaru were looking in his direction.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow

"My girlfriend" Gaara stated, a large smirk on his face.

"What the…fuck?" Sasuke muttered.

"Before you judge the offer let me-"

"I could have any girl I like any time Gaara so why should your offer interest me?"

"Because-"

"And no I'm not a virgin either, if you have bribed this 'girlfriend' of yours to take away something 'precious' from me-"

"Look, it's nice to know that you're not a virgin and Sasuke only girls cherish there virginity and no she ain't some hooker either. Quiet the opposite actually-"

"Right but how is this bitch supposed to impress me?"

"This 'bitch'-"

"No" Sasuke stated.

Silence

"I would consider it one last time before you actually repeat your answer"

Now Sasuke was confused. Why was this girl so special?

Just then the double doors opened up. Sasuke felt his heart stop when he recognised who walked in.

Sakura…

No please! This can't be happening…

He turned to Gaara in shock. "Her name is Sakura…someone you have been searching for, for 5 years" he stated, enjoying how the tables have turned.

"I'm willing to offer her as a wager, if you lose you get her, but you know that would also mean, me gaining your title. If I lose however, you gain the Sand title but…lose something you've been chasing for years"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He looked towards Sakura. She was wide eyed, her jaw slightly open. She was shocked to see him as well. This made Sasuke's heart flutter. Would she be happy…or reject him…

* * *

**Sorry again, that I made you wait and all.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Next update hopefully won't take as long.**

**Review and tell me how it was!**

**=]**

**Oh and here's some previews to some stories I've written. Give me a shout on which is best: I'll post the story when I've updated all the other ones, like when i'm way ahead on the otehr stories.**

* * *

**The Satanic Star: (Horror)**

Screams erupted from the dark church that lay high on a tall mountain and yet the village was deserted. Not a person in sight as the mist clouded the desolate streets. Thunder clapped and rain pelted down on one of the Church's stained glass windows and as the lightning flashed, the image of a satanic star with a four horned goats' skull inside it appeared. A small stream of blood flowed out from the skull and underneath it was a woman quivering; her legs spread open to reveal her womanhood and her eyes completely black as blood flowed into her mouth. On closer inspection you could notice a red liquid flowing out from the edge of the glass which looked too much like blood. Again, the scream erupted from with in the stone walls of the Church mixing with the dark organ music but this time a maniacal chuckle played with the tune. Inside the Church, the only difference was that it was dry with patches of blood and candles provided an eerie light, making every object seem like an enemy. Sobs resounded through out the hollow room of prayer. As you looked down the Church, benches which had once been used for prayer now had blood splattered across them; stars and odd writing were drawn in blood on the once holy walls. As you carried on to the end of the room where the cross was meant to be for everyone to see, two figures could be noticed. One was pinned to the symbolic cross, the other watching in sick amusement. It was a woman who was tied to the cross, her arms bound by a metal wire which had dug into her skin, making her bleed. Her black hair was plastered to her face with sweat and blood, tears falling from her blue eyes onto her bare chest before dripping off from her nipples. She was bare for the world to observe but in truth she would rather let the world see her like this then the man that stood before her.

* * *

**A Pirated Tale: The White Witch Ruins (Adventure)**

"Come on" Sakura mumbled, pulling him inside the tower with her, failing to notice the darkly dressed figure who was scaling the side of the building at a very fast pace. 'Akito was really that worried?' Sakura thought, a small smile on her face as she ran down a corridor, Darien following closely behind. "Our village is about to be destroyed and your…smiling?" Darien muttered. She blushed but continued running up a flight of stone stairs which curved in a spiral manner. 'This bell was the best idea yet! Hopefully our neighbouring villages will hear us and come to our aid' Sakura thought as she pushed open the bell room door.

Darien walked passed her and stood in the middle of the room, between the bell and herself. "You know they should really think about redecorating this UGH!"

Sakura's eyes widened when a sand bag flew right into Darien, sending him skidding across the floor and into a stone wall. She ran towards him, kneeling down she shook him wildly. "DARIEN YOU BASTARD WAKE UP!" she yelled but stopped her rant when she heard the creaking of rope, turning around she saw another sand bag coming towards her. On instinct, Sakura readied her fist, before smashing it into the object, breaking it from the rope and letting it fly into the wall across, sand bursting out. Her eyes suddenly widened. 'I so have to be hearing things'. A chuckle echoed through the room. She was officially freaked out. Wasting no more time, she pulled out one of her twin blades which rested in a holster at her waist and ran for the bell. Just as the dagger was about to make contact, she felt a large hand grasp her own. Looking up, she was met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. A pale man with onyx eyes started into her own green ones, his jet black hair, tickling her face since he was so close to her. He was a head taller than her and she could feel how muscular he was. He smirked at her, and that was all it took to make Sakura wrench out of his grasp.

* * *

**Tell me what yah think!**


	3. Dealing with the Devil

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in ages, just been really busy with exams and that since its like my last year in high school plus my laptop charger broke and I had to wait quiet a while for the new one to come but it's all good now...I hope.**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked through the car park of one of Konoha's Professional Boxing Centre's which looked no different from all the others around her home town except for when she went inside. All the amateur training centres had little and rubbish equipment to train with and the one where the champions of Konoha trained had expensive, hardcore equipment to work with.

'Stupid parking space, Sasori is so going to kill me for that dent on his car' Sakura miserably thought 'I blame the yellow car!' Her rampage slowly died as she realised why she was here in the first place. Actually, she didn't know. Gaara rang her at **6AM** in the **MORNING** telling her to come here and then decided to be a mysterious twerp and cut her off. 'I wonder what Gaara wanted, in here of all places. I'm pretty sure he trains in Sand, well I know he does actually since he's a Sand boy and all. Either way it's no excuse to ring me so early and why this centre? Isn't Gaara meant to be training in the Elite centre?' Here eyebrows furrowed but decided that Gaara probably had a good reason, well for his sake he better.

She pushed the glass double doors of the entrance belonging to the large building open and walked towards the reception desk, her heels tapping against the cream tiled floors.

"Excuse me" Sakura said, attempting to get the receptionists attention. The brown haired woman was talking on her mobile, her back turned to Sakura, completely ignoring her attempts for attention. Sakura again repeated her self, "Excuse me miss?" but they were in vain. Her eyebrows knitted in anger and just as she was about to yell at the ignorant bitch, she felt a tap on her shoulder which diminished her rage in a second. Turning around, she came face to face with a thin old man dressed in a janitor's uniform, supporting his weight against a mop. He smiled, making his face slightly wrinkle before saying "I think you should know it's futile to get any help from her" causing Sakura to laugh slightly.

"My names Ernest, I'm the Janitor, as you can see" he stated pointing at his badge sewn onto his uniform. "I'm Sakura Haruno and...I'm lost" she finished lamely. He chuckled, "What room are you looking for?" "Erm the largest room here, as far as I know" Jeez she must sound like a total dork. "You mean the main training room. Just go straight down that hall," he directed, pointing his bony finger in said direction, "and then take a left. You can't miss the room but just in case the door has the number 6003 printed on it". Sakura smiled, feeling some relief, and thanked him as she took off in that direction.

* * *

"Any way, why are you here Mr. Gaara?" Kakashi openly questioned. No point in beating around the bush, he guessed.

"I'm here to speak with Uchiha…in private" Gaara replied, his devilish smirk, still stuck on his face. He was up to something.

"Fine" Sasuke mumbled, before walking towards a corner, Gaara following.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke seethed.

"I'm only enemies with you in the ring Sasuke so I'm asking to have a civilised conversation" he stated.

Sasuke glared at him before nodding.

"I'm here with a proposal. A shadowed wager if you will" Gaara explained. A shadowed wager was like underground dealing between boxers, trainers and managers. They could offer money, cars, titles, anything to bribe their opponent to lose. Sasuke had been offered many but always refused but something about Gaara's proposal intrigued Sasuke and inflated his already large than large ego. Gaara was afraid to lose! He was afraid of the mighty Uchiha!

"Go on" Sasuke urged, attempting to not show his interest.

"I want you to lose the match on Friday"

* * *

As Sakura walked down the hall, she spotted the ladies bathroom and decided to just make a quick check of her appearance. It was lucky that the bathroom had full length mirrors, allowing her to examine her self from top to bottom. Her large emerald eyes, which no longer needed glasses, stared back from the reflection. Her pink hair was much shorter than it was five years ago. It was now just a little below her shoulders with layers, her fringe trimmed to perfection, framing her heart shaped face. She quickly scanned her attire after applying some lip gloss to her bee-stung-red lips. A black long sleeve shirt with a plain cream cami vest on top, a black denim mini skirt with cream heeled courts and black knee high socks and a black pendulum like necklace with matching earrings and bracelets.

Satisfied with her appearance, after giving her socks a tug and adjusting her large shoulder bag, she walked out of the empty restroom and towards room 6003.

* * *

Sasuke sneered.

"You have something to offer or did you come empty handed?"

"I have something that I think you'll find quiet interesting" he whispered, noticing Kakashi, Naruto and Orochimaru were looking in his direction.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow

"My girlfriend" Gaara stated, a large smirk on his face.

"What the…fuck?" Sasuke muttered.

"Before you judge the offer let me-"

"I could have any girl I like any time Gaara so why should your offer interest me?"

"Because-"

"And no I'm not a virgin either, if you have bribed this 'girlfriend' of yours to take away something 'precious' from me-"

"Look, it's nice to know that you're not a virgin and Sasuke only girls cherish there virginity and no she isn't some hooker either. Quiet the opposite actually-"

"Right but how is this bitch supposed to impress me?"

"This 'bitch'-"

"No" Sasuke stated.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she opened the doors to room 6003. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw a large boxing ring in the middle of the room, weights of all mass spread across the room and all sorts of other various training equipment for only the elite boxers. Suddenly something clicked in Sakura's head. This gym was too good for amateurs. It was designed for, 'Elite...meaning Konoha's finest, meaning Konoha's Champions. Meaning..." Her eyes widened in shock as they locked with ocean blue coloured ones. 'Naruto...' she felt her heart tear because she knew, where there was Naruto there was bound to be...

Emerald clashed and locked with deep mesmerising onyx eyes.

'Crap...'

* * *

Silence

"I would consider it one last time before you actually repeat your answer"

Now Sasuke was confused. Why was this girl so special?

Just then the double doors opened up. Sasuke felt his heart stop when he recognised who walked in.

* * *

Sasuke...

* * *

Sakura…

No please! This can't be happening…

He turned to Gaara in shock. "Her name is Sakura…someone you have been searching for, for 5 years" he stated, enjoying how the tables have turned.

"I'm willing to offer her as a wager, if you lose you get her, but you know that would also mean, me gaining your title. If I lose however, you gain the Sand title but…lose something you've been chasing for years"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He looked towards Sakura. She was wide eyed, her jaw slightly open. She was shocked to see him as well. This made Sasuke's heart flutter. Would she be happy…or reject him…

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes. The room had fallen silent. Not like before when Gaara and Sasuke were whispering but an uneasy silence, a terrifying one which was eating her alive. Sasuke Uchiha, the man who dumped her for ex-movie star now-a-porn-star Karin, was standing before her, just as shocked as she was...just as scared. His eyes were locked onto hers and she felt frozen. 'Why did Gaara call me here!' she thought in shock, her mind slowly recovering, knowing that the attention of everyone in the room was on her. She always wanted to be a superstar, to have everyone looking at her but this...this was torture. 'Good thing I'm a doctor' she though in misery but trying to change the situation that was playing in her mind was not helping.

Naruto's voice suddenly broke her thoughts.

"SAKURA" he yelled before running towards her but before he could engulf her into a bear like hug she ran. She ran as fast as she could out of the room, hot tears splaying down her rosy cheeks. 'How could you Gaara?'

* * *

Sasuke felt his heart tear when she ran. It was not cause' Naruto yelled her name but because she could not take the sight of himself in front of her. After all these years, after hoping and holding on, yearning for his Sakura once more...it was all in vain. He felt the light that had kept him going for those years, the small flickering flame within him completely vanquish. He was now hollow and broken but...he still felt something there. The small flame was trying to rekindle itself but what was the point of trying anymore? If they were meant to be, if Sakura was meant to be his then she would have ran into his arms.

He watched with a icy but under that expression pained face as Gaara walked out of the room, smirking, for he did what he needed. If Sasuke couldn't accept the wager then this was enough to blow him off his feet. The sight of Sakura was enough to kill him, enough to confuse him and make him loose that match on Friday.

"Hey Uchiha, I'll be waiting for your answer. You have until the match to reply" Gaara stated as he walked out.

"Bastard" Sasuke spat.

* * *

Sakura ran towards her small car which was parked on the side of the large gym. Those feelings that she never wanted to revive erupted like a volcano in a single moment. 'Why Gaara, why thick, gay, bastard WHY?' she repeatedly questioned in her head. Fumbling in her bag she pulled out her car keys and before she could press the button to unlock her car she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Whirling around, she came face to face with her boyfriend, Gaara. She chocked on her sobs and he hugged her close, his gaze directed on the window in front of him which Sakura had her back turned to, his smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

The gym was silent. Orochimaru who had been morosely quiet up until now decided to speak. "I think it would be wise to leave young Sasuke alone for now" he stated, walking towards the exit, Naruto hesitantly following behind Kakashi. Sasuke stood looked at the punching bag in front of him. His mind began reeling slowly and he raised his fist, slamming it against the bag, breaking the chain and sending it flying across the room into the wall opposite. His eyes were blood red.

Why did she reject him?

Why did she hate him even now?

Why did he have to be such a fool to give into his sexual desires when he had the best thing in his life?

Why wasn't he good enough for Sakura?

Why wouldn't she forgive him...

He walked towards a large window which displayed the car park and his red eyes slowly resided to black when he saw her. She was fumbling to open the car door when Gaara wrapped his arms around her. He held her close a her body shook with sobs. He watched as Gaara moved their position so he was facing the window and Sakura was looking the other way, her head buried in his shoulder. His eyes, once again flashed a dangerous red when Gaara smirked at him. He intended for this to happen. He had intentionally hurt Sakura, knowing it would affect him. Suddenly something occurred to Sasuke...

* * *

"Shush its okay Sakura" Gaara cooed, trying to make it sound like he cared. Well he did care about Sakura but when boxing and Sakura were weighed together it was clear what truly meant much more to him.

Boxing

The sport itself was such an addiction that he would put Sakura through so much pain, as long as he came victorious, she would always come second. He shifted his position so he could see her face and so Sasuke had a clear view of the both. "Its okay Sakura, you're fine now" he mumbled as he leaned in close for a sweet kiss which feigned comfort but to his shock...

* * *

What if Sakura had ran away because she had feeling for him? What if she couldn't take the eruption of emotions all at once! It was definitely possible. His heart swelled with hope and he looked back out the window only to regret it. Gaara was slowly leaning in to kiss her. 'No...' he thought to himself but to his utter joy and amusement...

* * *

Sakura pushed him back with force glaring at him, her face red with anger. "You fucking prick! I've just had an emotional breakdown and all you can think about is comforting me with your sloppy kisses! My god you're hopeless!" she yelled as she jumped into her car and sped off leaving a stunned and embarrassed Gaara. 'Oh well, you can't have everything' he thought to himself and he looked back into the window. Sasuke was gone. "Tch probably couldn't take the sight of me snuggling his Sakura, I mean _my_ Sakura" he chuckled; glad Sasuke didn't see the little show.

* * *

Sasuke was currently sitting next to the window. He was happy Sakura didn't kiss Gaara but he couldn't stop the pain that was eating him. She had changed that was for sure but he hadn't pictured meeting her like this again, especially not with his rival in between them. He smirked as he realised that she was now everything he had wished for back when he had her; leggy, big boobed, a sense of fashion and she wasn't wearing glasses any more and as he learned she was now no push over. How ironic. Although he had to admit, she was still a little short. A tiny smile appeared on his face.

'She suits that height' he though to himself.

His mind flashed back to Gaara...'bastard...Panda eyed bastard **(But we know that he just looks super sexy with his eye liner lol)**'

He had the choice of winning the match on Friday and gaining another title, making him climb much higher on his career ladder or losing and gaining the love of his life and the piece of his heart that he stupidly neglected when he was younger, a second chance...but then a sudden thought hit Sasuke so hard he felt like he had been smashed with a ton of bricks.

'How will Gaara convince Sakura to get back with me? What if he doesn't stick to his wager?'

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he walked up to another punching bag.

**PUNCH**

'Gaara...'

**PUNCH**

'I promise you...'

**PUNCH**

'You will not live through this match...'

**SMASH**

"You're dead meat Sand boy" he whispered.

Suddenly Naruto burst into the room with a furious Orochimaru and calm Kakashi behind him.

"Naruto you twerp, I'm not gay!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Yeah you are!" he yelled in reply.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Sasuke and then the punching bags.

"I'll go order more bags" he mumbled.

* * *

**Hope It was worth the wait.**

**Review Please =]**

**Sorry it's just like me to hold back the plot so yeah :L**


End file.
